


Drunken Tattoos

by bobbyisstillhere



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbyisstillhere/pseuds/bobbyisstillhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas get drunk. Some nights are more permanent than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend because my ships didn't really fit the AU. I'm sorry to the Maze Runner fandom you won't be seeing me there again. I will leave Newtmas alone. But I do think they're cute together. So enjoy! (Again sorry)

He honestly shouldn't have been awake at this hour. He should have been passed out on his couch with his laptop on the floor beside him, Netflix asking if he was still watching. He should have been home, not out at some party with Thomas who he lost in the crowd almost the minute they stepped through the door. Now he was stuck on some couch that felt too warm for his liking and couldn't find his best friend among the hundreds of teen bodies dancing against each other. That was until Thomas plopped down beside him and let out a drunken celebratory yell.

“Newt! Baby! C’mon, have fun! How often do we get to do this?” Thomas shouted, and well, he had a point. They weren't exactly popular in school except for the fact that everyone thought they were the school’s cutest gay couple. Which they definitely were not. There were probably way cuter couples right? Eh, he could probably live with the title to be honest. He kind of enjoyed it. “Then get me something to drink will ya?” He had a terrible feeling this night was going to go down a weird road as Thomas had thrust his cup into Newt’s hands. Well, here goes nothing.

\---

“Ya know tommy bahammy, tommy wommy, you are cute. You know that?” Newt slurred while pointing a lazy finger in Thomas’ direction. Thomas was resting his chin in his hand, eyes closing every so often to snap back open, trying to stay conscious. Thomas giggled at Newt’s comment.

“You should get that tattooed, like tem-, ’cuse me, temporarily.” Thomas burped his eyes sliding shut once again. It was silent between the two, the party had long since died out. No thumping bass, just the slight rustle of leaves when the wind blew.

“Let's go do it then. You have to get something too though!” Newt stood up and wobbled. After gaining his balance Newt grabbed Thomas’ wrist and staggered along to the front lawn.  
\--

Newt was positive that after how much they had been drinking that night (Newt could never hold his alcohol well so after a cup of beer and a shot of whatever the hell Thomas gave him he was smashed) they shouldn't be anywhere near a tattoo shop. Well a temporary tattoo shop at least. Newt wasn't too sure which one it was, but it didn't matter right? Thomas was a pile of giggles and that's all that should matter right? The buzzing of the needle shouldn't scare him. The thought of it touching his inner arm shouldn't scare him. He shouldn't be breathing so heavily and clenching his jaw so tight.

“Ahh, mother of- Mary! This, ah shit, this hurts Thomas!” Thomas gathered himself enough to go over and hold Newt’s hand. “It’s temporary, it shouldn't hurt.” He giggled. Bringing his hand to cover his mouth.

“Nope son, this right ‘ere is a real tattoo. No temporary.” The big brawny artist said, Thomas was certain he would be beat into the ground by that guy. “Newt you chose the wrong shop. You- you chose the wr-wrong shop!” Thomas yelled. Falling into a fit of laughter on the floor next to Newt. “Oh shut it you asshole, I'm only doing this for you.” Newt mumbled and set his face into a pout.

“I'm sorry, whew, I'm sorry. I'll stop.” Thomas stood back up and saw Newt pouting. “Aw, Newt, don't pout I'm sorry!” He smiled at him, and can you blame Newt for forgiving him so quickly? That damn smile. Newt leaned up as much as the artist would allow and Thomas met him half way.

Newt let out a gasp, which Thomas wished it had been caused by him, and sat back as the needle touch a very particular patch of sensitive skin. “All right, there you go. All done.” The guy pulled back and started to wipe off the tattoo and apply a thin layer of covering to keep it safe. “Thank you for that.” The guy nodded and shooed them out. Newt and Thomas left the tattoo shop just a little more sober than before. That's when the reality of it hit him hard.

“Holy shit Thomas! I have a tattoo! What the hell, fuck! Never again Thomas. I am never going out to a party with you ever again!” He yelled as he stomped ahead of him to go back home. Leaving Thomas a cackling mess on the sidewalk outside of the tattoo shop, clutching his stomach.

 

 


End file.
